The silent watcher
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Fallout Kink Meme in LiveJournal: Gallows isn't aloof or standoffish. He just really, really likes to watch.  This is what I made of it.


**Written for the Fallout Kink Meme in LiveJournal**_  
>Gallows isn't aloof or standoffish. He just really, <em>_really__ likes to watch._  
>This is what I made of it.<p>

_And damn it if Captain Gallows isn't in the character list here. I requested him via email, but so far nothing happened.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As one of the most senior members of the Lyon's Pride, he knew the Citadel inside out, like his own pocket if you like, if he had pockets, that is. As it was, he knew every nook and cranny, every hallway and every window. And windows... hell, windows were important. Spec Ops. That was what he was, what he told every newcomer. You could say he was a sniper. A watcher. An observer. A man who knew what to look for, and where to look.<br>The others thought him a silent weirdo. No one even knew his first name here, and he intended to keep it that way. The less they knew about him, the more they left him in peace.

So it was that on this fine sunny morning in the Capital Wasteland, Knight Captain Gallows was spending a quiet, peaceful morning on the roof of the Citadel, alternating watching clouds and windows. But to be honest, the windows of the Citadel seldom had anything to offer. He swept over them in a practised glance.

Something caught his eye.

The vault kid.

She had taken up quarters in one of the spare small rooms in the B-Ring, one of those that were halfway underground. The windows were hardly more than small trellised air vents on ground level. But they made for excellent watching. From this angle, he could look straight into the room where she had just looked out for a breath of air. He doubted she had seen him watching her through his scope.  
>Because if she had, she wouldn't have done <em>that<em>. She stretched lazily, and revealed that she was wearing a skimpy tank top. And nothing else. Enough for a casual observer in the Courtyard. But from up here he could see decidedly more.

And for the first time in a very, very long time, Knight Captain Gallows suddenly had moist hands. Settling in a more comfortable position, he did what he did best: He observed.

The kid scratched her thigh most intimately. Then she turned her head as if to speak to someone. Only then it struck Gallows that the kid was always travelling with that giant ghoul bodyguard. And he didn't have his own room. But what was she doing...? Gallows adjusted the scope a little.  
>She tucked up her top and pinched her nipples, one in each hand. My, she had pert, round little breasts, that one. She seemed to laugh. Or maybe giggle. In any case, the sun was rising higher and was getting decidedly warmer.<br>Letting go of one breast, the kid slid a finger between her legs, the other hand still pinching and pulling the nipple. She closed her eyes and chewed her lower lip. Gallows squirmed. His position was becoming uncomfortable.

At that moment he saw the ghoul. He stepped behind her and closed his large, ragged hands across her pert little breasts. She leaned against him, her finger still inside her. The ghoul leaned forward and either kissed or bit her neck, it wasn't quite clear. In any case, the kid squirmed into him, digging her hips into the ghoul's groin.

Gallows wished for a beer. God in heaven, he needed a cold drink once he got off the roof. But he didn't move an inch.

The ghoul stood back from the kid and god, he was hung like a horse. Although 'hang' was maybe the wrong word to use right now. And the kid... she took hold of the grating in the window with both hands and spread her legs. The ghoul took her buttocks and sheathed himself with one, swift movement. For a second they were both still, the kid's face locked in ecstatic bliss, the ghoul's completely business-like, before he moved, first slowly, then faster, and within seconds he was pounding into her that he was sure someone in the courtyard could have heard everything. But the courtyard was empty. And the sun was beating down, roasting him alive in his armour.

Gallows shifted his position carefully and kept watching. My, the ghoul had stamina. As it was, the kid said something, and he increased his speed even more and let go. As he had spent himself inside the girl he lowered his head onto her shoulder, then ran his hands up and down her body, ever so gently. The kid turned around and slung her arms around him, and they kissed. They kissed somewhat viciously.

And then the ghoul picked her up into his arms and probably carried her over to the bed, in any case, the window was empty, and Gallows was alone again. Deciding that it would be unwise to let them see him coming from the roof he left it, ignoring the chafing sensation in his groin where the armour was a little too tight presently. He sat down at his table in the mess. He opened an ice-cold beer from the fridge and emptied it in one go. He put his helmet back on because he heard voices in the hallway.

It was the kid and her ghoul. They came in, equipped themselves with some food and drink and sat down. She hailed him. "Morning, Knight Captain Gallows. How's your day been so far?"  
>"Rather uneventful, Miss."<br>She smiled. She smiled under lowered lids. Then she brushed some crumbs from her shirt, carelessly, as it seemed, and brushed a nipple in the process. She looked up again, the smile all too knowing for his liking.

Gallows had never before been so glad for his full metal helmet.


End file.
